MetaHumans VS The Cure
by NightwingTheNinja
Summary: First Two chapters Posted AU story with an all new New Team set in 2016 how will this new team fair against an all new threat a cure for the metagene or is it really.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ryan was running no he wasn't on track he was running for his life away from these goons. He had no idea why they were chasing him no idea at all. He hadn't done anything well not yet anyway. He heard this ear splitting sound behind him and then he was out like a light. The last thing he remembered was seeing a shadowy figure stand over him.

End Prologue

The Form is on my profile page enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 MVC

C1 MVC

Undisclosed location

July 1 12:15 pm

Ryan's POV

I awoke in a pod. Okay relax man nothing gonna happen this is all just a dream and when I open my eyes I'll be home with my Pops chillin'. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again. Nope I was still in a pod in some room somewhere I don't know where. Shit this is not good. Not good at all.

I finally calmed down enough to assess the situation. I was in a pod in a large lab type room and no way of escaping. Then I suddenly heard voices male voices.

"We've unlocked the boys meta gene he now has energy blasts and energy constructs sir" said the first voice.

"That's not good you idiot he's like a green lantern from the league if they found out its me I'm out of business you hear me there's nothing we can do know but wait and collect more test subjects" said the second voice.

"Right Mr. Luthor is he good or...he was cut off.

"Dispose of him he's of no use to me know we could get into legal trouble if the justice league finds out that we're experimenting with the meta gene and copying league members powers" said Luthor.

"But Mr. Luthor sir he could prove of some use to us in the future once the chips are installed" said the scientist guy

"Fine you have three weeks to collect and get them operational" said Luthor.

"Thank you sir you won't regret it" says the scientist. Both Luthor and the scientist left the room.

"Ok this was way bad I'm in some deep shit Meta gene justice league oh man.

Mt Justice

July 1 12:30 pm

"Man this is so awesome I can't believe I'm actually in Mount Justice this was the HQ of the Justice way back in the day then they brought it back for Young Justice 5 years ago" said Austin as he entered the cave. Black Canary 13 Authorize Black Panther B12

"Yeah man I can't believe we'll be chillin' in the same place as Robin and Kid Flash did this is way beyond cool," said Reese. Green Lantern authorize Corona B13 The two boys stepped out of the zeta beam and looked around the cave in awe. It was by far the coolest things that'd ever seen.

"You two can go pick out rooms if you'd like any room that doesn't have a name plate on it you can choose from" said Black Canary to the two boys. The two boys ran off like giddy little school children down the hall to where the bedrooms were.

"I think they'll like it here" said GL.

"Oh you don't say," said Canary going into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. Upon entering she saw M'gann and Karly making lunch for everyone.

M'gann looked up from her sandwich making "will you be staying for lunch Canary you and the rest of the mentors I mean".

"I'll stay for sure, John what about you too busy to stay for lunch" asked Canary as GL entered the kitchen.

"No I'll stay make sure Reese gets settled in alright then I'll head back," said GL.

"Alright so I'll make enough for everyone then including Wally," said M'gann "He said that he and Artemis would drop by later to see the new team".

The zeta tubes burst to life Batman 02 Authorize Cardz B14 NIghtstalker B17. Nightwing B01. "Come on Jaxon Spencer I'll show you where the rooms are" said Dick who was dressed in civvies a light blue button down shirt and jeans and white and black sneakers. Batman went into the kitchen where it seemed most the mentors were gathering.

Wonder Woman 03 Authorize Venus B16 "This is so totally amazing I can't believe I'm here thanks so much for taking me on as your protégé Wonder Woman" came a very bubbly Deiana Weber aka Venus Wonder Woman's protégé.

"Your very welcome Deiana why don't you go find a room to stay in" said Wonder Woman to the still very bubbly and excited Deiana. She bounded off toward the bedrooms.

"I'll help you Deiana my names Karly Karly Kent aka Supergirl by way" said a blonde haired strange blue eyed girl coming up alongside Deiana.

"Okay cool lets go," she said.

"You can have a room next to mine we'll be room neighbors this'll be great" said Karly. Wonder Woman walked into the kitchen to see Connor and M'gann making sandwiches and food and Canary and GL talking at the counter.

"She's sure a bundle of energy isn't she" said Canary turning to face Wonder woman.

"Yes she is and it seems like Karly settling in well," replied Wonder Woman.

"Yeah she is Superman and I helped her adjust to living on earth she's been staying in Smallville with Superman's parents until just recently when the team was formed" said Connor putting away a few of the condiments in the fridge.

"It'll be nice for Karly to have someone her age she can talk to besides Connor Superman or I" said M'gann as she lay out some veggies and dip for starters.

"Who are we waiting on?" asked Batman from his corner in the kitchen.

"I think just The Atom Zatara and Huntress have yet to grace us with their presence," said Canary.

"Good the sooner they get here the sooner we get started the sooner I can eat" said a very familiar male voice.

"Pleeez Baywatch your always hungry" said another very familiar female voice.

"Wally Artemis its so good to see you" exclaimed M'gann almost dropping the hot tray of cookies she was pulling out of the oven if Connor hadn't been watching and caught them.

"You to babe you too" said Wally in his ever friendly flirtatious voice.

"M'gann how are you its been so long" said Artemis.

"I'm doing great and you," replied M'gann.

"Great just great the college life is good Wally and I got a little place in Palo Alto and a little dog too you and Connor should come visit sometime" said Artemis.

"We will right Connor," asked M'gann.

"Sure it'll be good to just catch up without the stress of heroing," said Connor.

Suddenly the zeta beam came to life for one final time that afternoon Huntress 23 Authorize Scarlett B20 Zatara 11 Authorize Wisher B19. Zatanna 25. Atom 18 Authorize Miracle B18.

"Uh finally you're here now we can eat" said Wally rushing toward the zeta beam to herd them all into the kitchen and the lounge area.

"Lunch is ready everyone please come to the kitchen" said M'gann telepathically. Suddenly there was a herd of people coming into the kitchen all grabbing food and drinks and setting themselves down wherever there was space.

"Wow M'gann these sandwiches are really good," said Jaxon.

"Thank you Jaxon" said M'gann who was eating at the counter with Connor Karly and Artemis.

"Hey are there anymore sodas" asked Reese from his seat on the couch next to Jaxon and TK.

"Yes there should be some in the fridge here you go Reese" said Dick chucking one across the room at the sixteen year old boy who caught it with ease.

"Thanks" said Reese taking a sip.

"Your welcome" said Dick going back to talk to Wally.

Mount Justice

July 1 2:30 pm

Everyone was talking and laughing and reminiscing on old times in the case of the original members the new team members had it seemed already formed their own friends and were enjoying themselves. It seemed like everyone was done eating now and was just socializing which was good, but he needed to get back to Gotham Robin and Batgirl could hold down the fort for a few hours but not forever.

Batman cleared his throat a few times. Everyone immediately stopped talking and let him speak "if you'd all follow me into the mission room I'll begin there" said Batman in an authoritative tone. Everyone got up and followed Batman into the mission.

"This is the mission room where Nightwing will deploy you all on missions in small squads of Alpha Beta or Gamma depending on importance" said Batman. Nightwing stepped up next to his former mentor and waved to everyone. He could do this it wasn't that big of deal he was the leader of this team now if Aqualad could do it so could he. This was his time to shine. This is what he wanted right. Yes this is what he wanted couldn't back out now.

Wally gave his friend a thumbs up and Zatanna his ever so hot magician girlfriend gave him a blow kiss that nobody could see. This reassured him he could do this. "Hi everyone as you all know I was Batman's first protégé now I'm the first to go solo hero I'm now Nightwing and I'll be the leader of this new team" he took a pause for breath.

"Black Canary will be your hand to hand combat instructor and guidance counselor of sorts for those really tough missions that if you ever need someone to talk to you can come talk to her" "Mal Duncan will be ops manager he'll coordinate the missions from here and generally just help out the team" said Dick.

Batmans' communicator went off. "Alright Robin I'll be there shortly" he said into his communicator. "Sorry Nightwing I've got to go Robin and Batgirl need me," said Batman. He quickly turned and left through the zeta tube Batman 02.

"Alright as you know this team was originally put together 5 years ago with the first protégés ever myself as Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy know Arsenal and Aqualad to be a covert ops team for the Justice League to handle the behind the scenes kinda stuff" said Dick. Silver raised her hand. "Yes Sylvia" asked Dick prompting her to go on.

"Why haven't you M'gann and Connor joined the league Karly already told me why Wally and Artemis didn't but why didn't you guys I'm sure you'd be a great asset to the League" she said.

"The reason why Sylvia is because to put it plain and simple were quite happy right were we are and if we went off to join to the league who do think would be the leader of this team" stated Dick.

"Oh okay that makes sense thanks Nightwing" said Silver.

"Does anyone else have any questions?" asked Dick. No one raised their hands so he continued. As I was saying we formed a team to be covert ops team for the Justice League and it soon grew from just 3 members to 9 members and now you will be that team and I'm sure you'll make us proud as I once said when I was thirteen its just what we do" said Dick stepping down from the crate podium.

Everyone clapped and cheered for their old friend and new leader. The mentors all soon left one by one to go back home or to the watchtower. Wally and Artemis said good-bye to their friends and wished the new team good luck and they soon left too. Artemis B07 Kid Flash B03. It was only the nine teens and Connor and M'gann who were in the kitchen cleaning up from the lunch mess. It looked like a tornado had hit it.

Dick and Mal were talking in the mission room about how things would work with team and techy stuff like that.

"I'm bored," exclaimed Reese who was sitting on the couch upside down next to Spencer and Austin.

"Me too what should we do?" asked Silver.

"We could always watch a movie," suggested TK.

"Nah too boring" said Austin.

"How about we go and explore we're surrounded by woods and a beach" said Eliana

"Yeah alright lets go follow the leader," said TK as he got up from his position on the floor and led his new friends out of the mountain and into the woodsy area that surrounded the cave.

Outside the cave

"Alright there's nine of us right so I say we split into teams of three and try to capture this flag" said Austin.

"Uh dude that's a bandana" said Reese.

"I know that Reese I'll tie it to a stick and put it here in this clearing" said Austin. Lets pick teams".

"Team captains can be me Austin and Karly since you know the place so well" said Reese.

"Alright I'll take TK and Silv" said Austin.

"And I'll have Eliana and Spencer" said Karly.

"Okay and that leaves me with Jaxon and Deiana" said Reese. We'll all go to different parts of the woods and then we'll start I'll send up a flare when to start okay". Everyone nodded in agreement and went of with their team captains to three different areas of the woods.

Team 1 is Austin Silv and TK

Team 2 is Karly Eliana and Spencer

Team 3 is Reese Jaxon and Deiana

Reese sent up a flare using his powers. They were off running and racing to see who could get to the make shift flag first. Since most of the team were metas or aliens. Austin, Spencer Eliana and Jaxon were allowed to bring one thing out that would help their team win.

Eliana stopped mid run and Karly ran into her. "Oh wow that's gonna leave a mark" said Eliana.

"Sorry Eliana but why'd you stop" asked Karly.

"We won't get anywhere like this I've brought my bow and arrow and you can fly so how about you scout ahead and see if you can see any of the others and where they are" said Eliana.

"Alright I'll do that" said Karly. Hover and little and then flying above the tree tops.

"Spencer your not afraid of heights are you" asked Eliana.

"No I'm not" said Spencer.

"Good cuz hold on we're going gliding" said Eliana taking out one of her zip line arrow and shooting it at a tree further down the woods. "Grab on" she said holding out her hand. Spencer grabbed it and they sailed through the woods at break neck speeds passing TK and Silv as they went.

Eliana and Spencer jumped off the line before they hit the tree. "K girl you see anyone up there" called Eliana up to the sky. Karly came down a little "Yeah I saw Silv and Deiana close to the clearing" said Karly.

Over with Team 1

Austin and Silv were running toward the clearing when out of nowhere came Reese and he came running at Silv and Austin. Thinking on his feet Austin grabbed Silver and grappled to the nearest tree. "Whoa thanks Austin" said Silver

"No problem Silver" said Austin. " man I wish he was stuck in mud so he couldn't move" he said that'd be pretty funny to watch anyway.

Silv waved her hands around over Reese and instantly he was stuck in knee deep mud out of nowhere. Whoa are those your powers" asked Austin.

"Yeah they can be a great advantage in a fight" said Silv.

"Can you just make us win then" asked Austin.

"No I can't grant my own wishes someone would have to wish to win" said Silv.

"TK where are you" yelled Austin still in the tree.

"Here Austin man I really wish we'd get to the fog already" said TK. Silv moved her hands around TK and he was immediately feet away from the flag. Whoa awesome" said TK to himself. He grabbed the flag and started jumping up and down in the air.

"We win we win" shouted TK "Team 1 rules".

"Nice game TK, Austin, Silv" said Reese who came up to them covered in mud.

"Thanks you to" said TK.

"Whoa what happened to you dude" questioned Jaxon.

"Yeah you look like you've been wrestling with a bear" said Deaina.

"Ha ha very funny, but I have no clue one minute I'm running toward the flag then the next thing I know I'm knee deep in mud" said Reese. Austin and Silv came down from the tree they were in and were smirking to themselves.

Karly Eliana and Spencer came running up to the group. "Man I was sure we'd at least get close to winning" said Eliana dejectedly.

"Guys I don't want to be a downer but its getting kinda late it's 9:00" said Spencer.

"Oh man bats is gonna kill me it's late I gotta go" said Jaxon rushing back into the cave. To come skidding to a halt when he saw all their mentors there well except Batman. "What are guys doing here" asked Jaxon.

"We're here to pick up you guys up and take you home" said Canary.

"Yes I'm sure your dad is wondering where you are" said GL.

"Right I'll go shower and change" said Reese running off to the locker room to shower and change.

M'gann came into the mission room with Connor following her. "Jaxon Batman told me to tell you that he's busy and wants you to go home with Nightwing" said M'gann.

"Okay where is he" asked Jaxon.

"I'm right here come on Jaxon we should get you home before your mom notices you've been gone all day" said Dick.

Cardz B14 Nightwing B01

"Deiana are you ready to go yet" questioned Wonder Woman as she knocked on Deianas door.

"I'm ready lets go home I'm super tired" said Deiana yawning. Wonder Woman 03 Venus B16

"Well I've gotta go guys it was great meeting you all and hanging out Canarys got a hot date and I've got to stay home while she's out" said Austin. He waved bye to his new friends and then Canary and Austin left. Black Panther B12 Black Canary 13.

Soon it was only Silver M'gann Connor and Karly and Spencer in the cave. "We made enough food for all of you," said M'gann. If you don't want to eat it now you can have it tomorrow for lunch" she said.

"Thanks M'gann that was sweet of you but I'm really tired I'm just going to go to bed" said Karly.

"Yeah thanks M'gann but I'm going follow Karly on the sleep train I'm super tired" said Silver. While they were talking Spencer slipped out of the room and went to his bedroom in the cave. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing but to sleep.

Who was in the chapter

In order of appearance

Ryan Harken my oc

Austin Martinez

Reese Torrent

Jaxon

Spencer Matthews

Deiana Weber

Karly Kent

Eliana Moretti

Timothy K.

Sylvia Belle

Questions: MUST ANSWER PLEASE

On a scale of 1-10 1 being weak dumb clumsy and not agile and 10 being strong agile stealthy and smart and 5-7 being the middle average or moderate

Strength 1-10

Agility 1-10

Stealth 1-10

Intelligence 1-10

Clothing

Polar Stealth:

Regular Stealth:

Swimwear:


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2 MVC part 1

Telepath Speak: italics

Mount Justice July 4 11:30 a.m.

After the introductions two days ago it was now July 4th American Independence Day. This day was a day of rest relaxation and fun in the sun. Black Canary had organized a team league BQQ or a protégé mentor BQQ to be more accurate all past and present members of the team were invited to the beach to hang and have fun.

Plus it would be a great way for the current new team to bond and get to know each other better outside of their hero personas. Nightwing and the rest of the batclan had even convinced Bruce the all mighty batman to come to the BQQ. This would be a great day.

M'gann and Karly were helping Connor and Mal with the food and carrying it out to the beach while the rookies got ready. Deiana was in her room get ready trying to decide what to wear.

"Hmmm what should I wear what to wear" thought Deiana to herself as danced around her room clothes all over the floor from tossing them aside deciding not to wear them. "Oh this'll be great," said Deiana pulling a pair of white shorts and a lime green tank top.

Before rushing out of her room she slipped on her Converse and then proceeded out of her room. She went to the lounge and saw that while she was getting ready Wonder woman had arrived and was talking to Hal Jordan one of the green lanterns of the league.

"Hi'ya wonder woman GL" exclaimed Deiana in a very bubbly and excited tone.

"Hello Deiana I can see you're excited," said Wonder Woman.

"Yeah I get to see my friends and also I hear that Nightwing convinced Batman to come won't that be great" said Deiana.

"Yes yes it will," said Wonder Woman. Hal was just stood their staring this girl could talk a mile a minute if he hadn't seen her fly before he would have been convinced she was a secret speedster.

"Deiana come on M'gann just brought out the volleyball net and I could use some help setting it up Connor's helping M'gann with decorations around the beach" said Karly.

"Okay lets go see yah later Wonder Woman GL" said Deiana as she was pulled out of the lounge by her friend and the two leaguers just stood there smiling. Silver came out of her room a few minutes later in a silver tankini covered up by shorts and a tank top with flip flops.

"The girls just went out to the beach Sylvia if you want to join them" said Green Lantern.

"Okay cool I'll go see if they need any help" said Sylvia and she left the lounge. Black Canary 13.

"Hey Canary glad you could come" said Austin who was followed by Reese TK and Spencer.

"I'm glad to see you all getting along and enjoying yourselves instead of being inside the cave all day playing video games.

"Hey I resent that video games are good for you they help you learn" said Austin.

"The games you boys play I don't think so but nice try though why don't you go help outside" offered Canary.

"Fine we'll go help but we won't have fun doing it," said Reese. Pretty soon the zeta tube beamed to life Flash 04 Kid Flash B03 Green Arrow 14 Artemis B07.

"Hey Wally its nice to see you again and thanks again for the stuff Silver and I will defiantly be having some fun with it" said Eliana who was in a pair of board shorts and a bikini purple and black bikini top.

"Your welcome El just make sure no one sees you with it" said Wally.

"Right I'm gonna go outside now see you out there" said Eliana and she ran outside to the beach.

"Wally what did you give Eliana?" asked Artemis accusingly.

"Nothing babe just a little fun stuff is all" said Wally speeding out of the mission room. Arsenal B28. Wally ran back into the mission room.

"Roy I thought you wouldn't come" said Wally.

"For your information Wally your girlfriend and Ollie made me they thought it'd be good for me to get out and socialize" said Roy.

"Let's go hang outside that's where everyone's at" said Wally. The best friends headed out to the beach with everyone else.

Gotham City 11:40 a.m.

Batcave

"Come on Bruce quit prolonging the inevitable it's just a party and Zatanna and Zatara have put a spell on the cave and the beach so that only the original members of the league and team know of our identities well except Deiana cuz she's Wonder Woman's protégé she'll know" said Dick.

"Yeah come on Bruce it'll be fun" said Tim.

"Sir Mister Red is attempting to contact you via video chat" said Alfred coming down the stairs of the batcave. Bruce turned on the video chat on the batcomputer.

"Yes Jaxon" sighed Bruce.

"Are you ready to go cuz I'm coming over" said Jaxon and then he cut the video chat. Minutes later they heard the roar of a motorcycle engine.

"Alright now that he's here can we go now?" asked Tim even though he and Barbara weren't part of the team Dick had insisted that they go to be around other heroes their age besides Batman.

"Yes we can go now does everyone have their stuff" asked Dick. Everyone nodded and they stepped through the zeta tube.

Mount Justice

July 4 11:50 a.m.

Nightwing B01 Guest 01 Batman 02 Guest 02 Cardz B14. Out stepped Nightwing now Dick Grayson in a pair of to every ones not real surprise Batman board shorts and muscle tee showing of his muscles.

A younger boy stepped out behind him in sunglasses and Robin board shorts with a towel slung over his shoulder. Followed by Batman who wasn't really Batman now or for a least the next few hours he just an ordinary billionaire playboy at a party. He was Bruce Wayne father figure and friend.

Bruce was dressed in a black muscle tee and to his chagrin Flash board shorts Dick and Tim had the night before taken away all of his normal plain colored board shorts and replaced them with Flash board shorts.

A girl around Dick's age stepped out behind Bruce and was in a gray and black bikini covered up by denim short shorts and a tank top. "Hey Dick Tim Babs Jaxon glad you could make it" said Wally and he and Silver dumped water balloons on the incoming members.

"Oh Wally your so gonna get it" said Dick pulling out his utility belt and slugging a balloon at Wally and Silver.

"Ah no fair you got three utility belts," said Wally "Silver if you don't mind" said Wally. She shook her head. Wally picked her up bridal style and ran her out of the cave and down to the beach.

Tim Dick and Babs ran after him. Even though Jaxon was part of the Bat clan and Batman was his mentor he wasn't all into the pranking and fun stuff they did around cave or at the manor.

Jaxon headed down to the beach anyway and met up with Reese and Austin. He had to keep up his tough guy act after all. "Bruce I'm surprised your actually here I thought you'd be to busy being Batman to be here" came Wonder Woman voice from behind him.

"A little bird and his cohorts persuaded me other wise," said Bruce.

"Even wear my board shorts awe you do love me" said Barry and then immediately regretted it and then sped out of the cave down to the beach. Bruce and Diana followed the scared speedster down to the beach.

Mount Justice (Beach) July 4 12:00 pm

Everyone was down by the beach having fun even Bruce its like as soon as Zatanna and Zatara had cast the spell all his troubles went away and he was just surrounded by friends at a party and having a great time. Heck he wasn't even thinking about Gotham. Okay maybe that's pushing it a little maybe he was thinking about Gotham but mostly his brain was here with the team and his kids.

"Hey Bruce heads up" yelled Barry as the football came careening through the air and would have smacked Bruce in the face had he not caught it. Barry came running up to Bruce "huh sorry Bruce" said Barry sheepishly and was prepared to run.

Instead Bruce said, "go long Allen" and he chucked the football way high in the air and Clark flew up to catch it.

"Nice interception Clark now back down here so we can play" said Hal. Clark lowered himself to the ground and the game of football continued.

Connor M'gann and Karly were trying to show Deiana how to surf and they were failing miserably, but they were having fun doing it so it didn't matter. Over by the volleyball court an intense game was going on between rookies and the senior members of the members. Roy Artemis and Kaldur were on one side and Eliana Austin and TK were on the other.

TK used his powers to absorb the metal of the pole and spiked the ball down on the other side of the net. Austin and Eliana were cheering now just three more points and they would win. "All right Artemis you serve" said TK throwing the ball back over the net.

"Right this one's coming to you Austin so be ready," said Artemis smirking the ball did indeed come straight to him right I his face.

Austin falls flat on his butt. He turns around to see Black Canary and Wonder Woman slightly smirking at his predicament.

"Oh you wanna play rough now archer you're so on" said Austin grabbing the ball and smacking down the other side of the net right into Artemis' face. Then all hell broke loose and both teams started chasing each other around the net.

_"Lunch time everyone"_ called M'gann telepathically. Everyone once again rushed over toward to the tables that had been set up and grabbed all the food they could get before the two speedsters ate it all. "Hey Wally think fast" yelled Tim as he flung a hot dog at Wally's head. Wally caught it of course speedster reflexes rocked.

"Oh it's on now," said Wally as he was about to fling a burger across the table, Instead of hitting Tim it hit Reese in the face. "Whoa sorry Reese that wasn't meant for you honest dude" said Wally holding his hands up in surrender.

A few minutes later the table that once occupied food was turned over like a barricade and protecting its occupants from the onslaught of the food war. Bruces' phone went off in the middle of it just as Dick threw a piece of burger at his former mentor.

"Okay Alfred I'll be over there as soon as I can" replied Bruce into the phone, now automatically going into Batman mode. But this wasn't his team to deploy on missions it was his sons now.

"What is it Bruce you looked stressed?" said Diana.

"Wayne Tech is currently being broken into," said Bru-or Batman now. He was Batman now just not in costume.

"Awe, but we were going to start the 5th annual protégé vs. mentor tug a war game protested Barry.

"Nightwing I've just located the missing teens there at Lex Corp in Metropolis" said Mal coming up to the group of heroes.

"Alright team lets go Black Panther, Scarlett, Cardz your on Beta and you'll being going to the Wayne Tech facility to try and stop the whoever is breaking in Robin and Batgirl will be accompanying you" said Nightwing, heading back inside the cave.

"Supergirl, Miracle, Corona you're Alpha along with Superboy Miss Martian and I the rest of you suit up and stay back," said Nightwing now having Mal pull up the coordinates of the Lex Corp facility. "Mal after you pull the coordinates I want you to set up the med lab prepare for anything Canary will help you if you need it" he said.

Nightwing headed to his old room at the cave to change out of his board shorts and suited it up in Nightwing suit. Minutes later everyone was off to do his or her jobs. The mentors just watching in quiet awe and pride of the protégés.

Gotham City

Wayne Tech Facility July 4 2:15 pm

Robin Batgirl Black Panther Scarlett and Cardz arrived at Wayne Tech and immediately went into action. Batgirl you and Scarlett will go check out the receptionist area check if they've seen anything" said Robin.

"Right come on Scarlett," said Batgirl running up to the receptionist desk. Robin and Black Panther and Cardz made their way the research lab where the crooks were supposedly.

Research Lab Wayne Tech

"Come on number 1 the boss wants us to get this stuff and get outta here this is the bats city let's get out before they get here" said the first.

"Right right how many did he say now enough for a least 15 test subjects" said number 1.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere," said Robin coming up behind the two men.

The bird brat and he's brought friends lets get out of here" said the second man.

"Are you tone deaf you morons he said you won't be going anywhere?" said Black Panther throwing a pair of bolas at the one guy knocking him over. Cardz saw out of he corner of his eye that the second guy was trying to get away he threw four sharp edge cards at the wall by the door pinning the guy to the wall.

"Alright I got a sample lets go" said Robin. Batgirl we're headed your way with the crooks" said Robin.

"They're decoys the real ones are a level below you we'll meet half way" said Batgirl.

Lower level Wayne Tech

Come on those hired guys won't last long if the bats here" said one trooper.

"Right lets get outta here before... Cardz throwing a card at the bag the first trooper had slung over his back cut him of.

"Trying to make a withdrawal as well now what would your mother think" said Cardz. Keeping the troopers occupied while Robin and Black Panther worked out where the chips were.

"Got'em lets tie these guys up and get outta here" said Robin.

"Well thanks boy blunder you just did the work for us" said one of the crooks and knocked him out. The last thing Robin remembers before he was knocked out was the two men leaving through the roof.

15 minutes later

En route back to cave

"We managed to get a sample of the chip for analyze but two of them got away with the majority of the chips," said Robin.

"Good work beta Nightwing out," said Nightwing over the comm link.

Metropolis

Lex Corps HQ

Sub level lab

Alright Ryan it's now or never you can do this you can get them out of here thought Ryan to himself trying reassure himself. "Ryan are going to do it or not" asked William one of the teens that was abducted. As they stood in a circle in their pods.

"I am I am don't rush me" said Ryan letting his hands glow green with energy and blasts the lock on his pod. See what I tell yah nothing to it" he said confidence in his voice. He then proceeded to get everyone else out as well.

"Alright now what smart one" asked William.

"Honestly I hadn't thought we'd get this far or that it'd be this easy" said Ryan.

"Guards and by the sounds of it Luthor to they're coming to get us" said Haley. The door to the lab burst open and their stood Luhor and about 15 guards. William made teo fire balls in his hands and threw them at the guards and Luthor. Everybody held hands and Tonia teleported them out if the room and down the hall a ways.

"Well don't just stand there get them" yelled Luthor at the guards. The guards all ran off in different directions dazed. I knew I should've put those chips in immediately after experimentation" grumbled Luthor to himself.

"S-so what now Ryan" asked Nolan, Ryan found out that Nolan could copy someone else's powers. Tonia could teleport, but only if she knew where she was going. The others powers were useful also for offense and defense perfect for getting out of a place like this. If only they could find out how.

"Now Nolan we try and find a way out of here" said Ryan running down one hall and then doubling back more guards.

"This place is full of guards there's no way we are going to get out" said Trish. "I mean I run as fast possibly faster than the Flash, but I'm not strong I couldn't carry any of you" she explained.

"I could teleport us out but I can't teleport large groups it'd have to be in pairs that'd leave whoever's waiting around vulnerable" said Tonia.

"Okay that's just fantastic you've just proved that we can't get out on our own because of power limitations or physical incapabilities" said William.

"Finally we found you guys" said a voice reaching up to touch Ryan on the shoulder and Miracle was met with a green energy blast to the chest.

"Whoa sorry dude I thought you were one of the guards" said Ryan sheepishly helping the shaggy black haired cobalt blue eyed boy up.

"No problem just try not to do that again it kinda hurts" said Miracle.

"Uh don't mean to break up the rescue but we've got company" said Trish.

"Scatter" yelled Corona. The guards didn't know who to follow the desired effect of the scatter maneuver.

The eight teens ran in all different directions, but somehow managed to group up again. Nightwing we found the abductees converging on your location now" said Miracle into his communicator.

"Negative Superboy and Supergirl are trapped in a lab with Metallo just a few yards away from your current location" said Nightwing. You could hear in the background a scuffle and groaning.

Or at least that's what they hoped. "Right any of you know how to effectively use your powers," asked Corona. Everybody raised his or her hand. "Great lets go save Superboy and Supergirl". Whoa never thought he'd hear himself say that.

The teens ran down the hall and were met by a big metal dude.

"So the cavalries arrived aye well your too late they're already out" sneered Metallo.

"W-we don't n-need our powers to be-eat y-you" stammered Superboy as he tried to get up but failed and fell back down.

"Y-yeah bu-cket head" slurred Supergirl slowly running and attempting to punch Metallo. She missed and her hand went into the metal wall breaking it. The cavalry charged Metallo. Ryan and Haley making a jail cell out of energy to hold him.

"Hey if you guys are gonna do anything do it now" yelled both energy manipulators. The rest of the teens moved into action. Ryan and Haley let down their energy jail and were winded. Miracle ran up to Metallo and absorbs the metal and he then knocked him out with just one punch.

"Well looks like you guys did a great job we'll talk more when were not in enemy territory" said Nightwing who's suit was half torn at the sleeves and he had a few rips on the bottom half and a few bruises here and there, but otherwise he was fine.

"Miracle you take Supergirl and Corona you get Superboy lets move," said Nightwing. Miracle picked up Supergirl and carried her bridal style and Corona threw Superboy over his shoulder.

"Finally lets get outta here" said Ryan.

"Shouldn't we get someone to take Metallo" asked Haley.

"No he's obviously working for Luthor let Luthor find him" said Nightwing. Miss Martian were coming your way be ready for take off.

"Roger that Nightwing" said Miss Martian. The group of teens and the alpha squad ran to the point at which alpha squad had entered the underground base and climbed up the ladder. Miss Martian decamoed the biochip for a few minutes.

"Miracle you stay in the hold with the abductees" said Nightwing as they entered the bioship in the roof of Lex Corp.

" Okay" said Miracle leaning back in the wall of the carriage hold and watching the abductees as they took off in the bioship.

In the main part of the bioship

"Alpha report" came Mals' voice over the video feed in the bioship.

"Abductees have been successfully rescued minimal injuries Superboy has regained consciousness yet Supergirls still unconscious they got hit with a sizable amount of Kryptonite" said Nightwing.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Mal. Superboy was coming to.

"Ugh what hit me?" asked Superboy.

"Welcome back to land of the living my friend" said Corona trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks now what hit me?" asked Superboy again.

"Metallo caught both you and Supergirl in one of the labs looking for the abductees and he knocked "you around a bit" said Nightwing "And because your half human kryptonite doesn't have the same effect on you that it does have on Superman or Supergirl being full Kryptonian" explained Nightwing.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Superboy concern etched in his voice looking over at the seat next to him that held his unconscious sister.

"Yes she just needs a little sun is all" said Nightwing "Which bringsd me back to you Mal I need you to contact Superman and tell him that Supergirl been hit by Metallo he'll know what to do" said Nightwing.

"Sure thing Nightwing" said Mal and the video feed ended.

"Now what" asked Corona facing Nightwing.

"Now we go back to base get some rest I recommend you stay the night the rest of the team will most likely be doing the same wanting to have waited up and hear back from us" said Nightwing. "We'll deal with the abductees in the morning". With that said the rest of the trip back to Mount Justice was a quiet one.

Metropolis

Lex Corp HQ Sub level lab 1

"This is great just great with our biggest successes now in the hands of those Young Justice do-gooders we have nothing" said Luthor dejectedly looking around the room at the broken pods and the scorch marks on the floor.

"Maybe not sir the troopers that infiltrated Wayne Tech managed to get the chips and we've found more teens sir" said the scientist watching a group of troopers wheel in four pods with four scared looking teens in them to the next lab over.

"You're right maybe my plan will succeed after all," said Luthor and he left the destroyed lab and walked down the hall with a newfound sense of pride.


End file.
